Surprise?
by Gotta Luv Peanut Butter
Summary: Thalia gets a week off from hunters so she wants to spend some time with friends at camp. Percy is away and supposedly visiting his mom at home, but what happens when Thalia comes across a skateboarding competition in New York? Read to find out!
1. WHAT!

**A/N: I hope you like this quick little story. I don't really know how I got this idea...it sorta just popped up in my head when I was eating breakfast this morning. It might be really bad...but I had to post it anyway :)  
**

* * *

**Thalia's Pov.**

Just because I joined hunters doesn't mean I changed.

Why does everyone give the impression I am different?

I'm still me.

Lady Artemis allows me to wear my own punk clothes, listen to my kind of music, and lets me do my own things as long as I wear my silver tiara that marks me as her first lieutenant and live up to the pledge I made.

I have many hobbies besides just hunting, killing, and tracking monsters, and one you will learn right about now.

It was a sunny day in New York City and Annabeth and I were walking around.

Lady Artemis said I could take a week off so I ended going to Camp Half-Blood looking for my best friends. I found Annabeth and Grover but Percy apparently went home to see his mom. Camp got boring quickly so I asked Annabeth and Grover to come with me, grab a taxi, and walk around New York. Annabeth was more than willing to but Grover said he wanted to stay with this tree nymph. Annabeth told me the tree nymph was his girlfriend and soon to be fiancé! I didn't believe her because I mean come on! We're talking about Grover! The satyr that has little horns, a bad case of acne, hooves, a furry butt and moans "I need coffee!" almost about every single second of the day.

While Annabeth and I were in New York, we walked by a newspaper stand and a colourful picture on the front cover of today's newspaper caught my attention. There was a big article on a skateboard competition in New York City today, right now, at a skateboard park which was five minutes from where Annabeth and I were standing! I grabbed Annabeth's hand and I ran as fast as I could dragging Annabeth with me. She yelled something I didn't quite make out, "Warmph ooff do ink?" I just told her to keep running. This was a skateboard competition and I wasn't about to miss it!

***

We arrived in time to see a guy do a few tricks and turns. The crowd applauded and I could see girls in the crowd swoon over him.

I noticed he was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. It was obvious he worked out often if not everyday. He wasn't wearing a helmet, knee or elbow pads like all the other skateboarders so I figured he was pro.

Annabeth then suddenly whispered, "Oh my Gods! That guy on the skateboard is so good!"

I looked at Annabeth and started cracking up. What did she know about skateboarders?

We stayed and continued to watch. All the other competitors after the first guy sucked. I mean almost all of them ended up falling off their skateboard so I wondered why they even bothered trying. Many of them were amateurs and they couldn't even turn or stop. When they started going, most of them screamed, "AHHHHHH!" waved their hands in the air like pathetic morons and crashed into the fence on the other side of the skate park.

I turned to Annabeth. "Do you want to go? This is getting stupid."

No answer.

I looked over at Annabeth and caught her staring at the skateboarder she called, "good".

"Uh…Annabeth?" I asked.

No answer.

I put my hands in front of her face and started to wave. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Nothing. I started to get impatient. "OMGS! IT'S YOUR MOM!"

"Huh? Oh...what?" She snapped out of her daze. "MOM? Where are you? How come I cannot see you? Why-" She saw me roll my eyes and blushed. "My mom isn't here..."

"Really?" I said with heavy sarcasm, "I thought I saw her over there." I pointed. "Oops. Sorry, my mistake, it's a telephone pole. You know it looks so much like her...with her the slender figure and tallness..."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on...can't you see it was an honest mistake?"

"Uh...yea...except my mom is not made out of wood."

"..."

"Exactly my point."

***

Again, I caught Annabeth staring at the same skater dude...

"Dudette! If you like him go ask him out!" I told her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Why not? You are Zeus over Hades about him."

"WHAT? I don't even know who he is!"

"Well clearly you have a thing for him...or you just have a thing for staring at people's arms...hmm...yummy...I must say...you know how to pick your guys..."

"I beg to differ."

"uh huh...yeah...sure you do."

***

It was ten minutes ago when I finally convinced Annabeth to go 'spy' on the skateboarder. I wanted to see what he looked like before I made Annabeth talk to him. For some reason, he was always moving...like he had ADHD or something and unfortunately, his back ALWAYS seemed to be facing us.

Annabeth sighed, "I give up."

I was about to agree when I realized the skateboard competition was almost over.

"Let's just wait until the end and maybe we can find out what his name is."

"Sure, whatever."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ow." I cringed as I watched a skateboarder smack into a wall…again.

"That must hurt." Annabeth said with a frown.

I nodded.

***

"Okay, listen up everyone! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer standing on the stage yelled into the microphone.

The crowed cheered and whistled. It was finally the end of the damn competition.

"After many contestants and minor injuries…not including the guy that was sent to the ER…" The announcer trailed off and picked up again. "The judges," he motioned to three punk looking teenagers who had my kind of taste in clothing and style, "have finally decided our winner."

"YEAH!" Someone yelled.

"And so the winner, for the fourth year in a row…"

Wow. Four years in a row? That guy must have skills…

"from the city hosting this awesome event is…"

The announcer winked and smiled at the guy Annabeth and I were trying to get a glimpse of. Was he the winner?

"Come on, come on…" I muttered.

All of this seemed so agonizingly slow. By that time, I was ready to let out a battle cry, shoot the announcer with an arrow, stab him in the eye and whack him a hundred times. I didn't do it, of course...obviously, but I couldn't help wonder what the crowd would see if I actually had attacked.

To calm myself down, I took out a can of coke from my bag, popped it open and sipped it.

"the one and only…PERCY JACKSON!"

Wait...WHAT?!

I spewed my coke all over Annabeth, who I thought would've hit me but she just stood covered in my…uh…mess…looking half like a goldfish and half like a demented gorilla. Let me tell you something, you do NOT want to see Annabeth looking like that because…well…trust me. It is NOT a facial expression you want to see on a girl.

The skateboarder we were 'spying' on went to the podium to collect his trophy.

Well isn't it funny the way things turn out? All this time we were looking at the back of our dearest friend, Percy.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but I knew I almost died from shock. (**AN: haha get it?**)

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Eh. It probably was quite lame...but oh well...I could write another chapter in Percy's POV...I'm not sure...  
**

**Please click that button below and tell me what you think! Cyber cookies, cakes and hugs for all you people who reviewed!**


	2. Ready, Set, Skate!

**AN: hey you guysss!!! sorry it took so long for me to update. I know I promised some of you I would update sooner but it was impossible for me to (I'll explain in my AN later) Anyway this is a slightly longer chapter than the first one and I hope it was totally worth the wait. You guys probably want to get on with reading so I'm going to stop. :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

This was it.

I was waiting for the buzzer that signaled me to go. I was ready to give it my all in this competition for it could have been the last one I could ever participate in with war coming up and everything.

Skateboarding was literally my whole life when I was not at camp. Many years ago, I got my first skateboard from that board shop in Rockefeller Center and I have used it ever since. Mom tells me I'm a natural and I must admit I'm quite good. When I first rode on it, I was able to turn and stop easily. Funny enough, it was like surfing...

I went to the skate park often and eventually over time, I got better and some guy recognized that and came over to ask me if I wanted to compete in the New York Annual Skateboarding Competition. The first and second time I participated, I surprisingly got third place. Three years after that, I miraculously won first place each time.

This year's skateboarding competition had totally slipped my mind until one day in the middle of sword training, I received an IM.

_-Flashback-_

_"You know I will beat you," taunted Clarisse._

_"In your dreams," I replied._

_"Oh you are going down."_

_"Not if I bring you down first."_

_Then she charged at me with her spear. I deflected her easily and I was about to knock the spear out of her hands when something popped out in front of me._

_"AAAAIIIEEEE! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_It was an IM from my mom. I saw her laughing in the mist and I heard Clarisse cracking up behind me._

_I turned red in embarrassment. So much for being manly…_

_"Mom…what was that for?"_

_"Oh honey, I just wanted to know what you were up to…"_

_It was obvious she wanted to ask me something but not in front of everyone._

_"I'm kind of in the middle of sword fighting class…"_

_I heard Clarisse trying to tell her cabin mates, "You -gasp- should have seen Percy! He -gasp- screamed like -gasp- a little girl -gasp- and as if Zeus had aimed a lighting bolt at his butt and…and…his expression -gasp- aw man…his expression was priceless -gasp- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_I started to get mad. "Can I message you later? I have some unfinished business I must deal with…"_

_"Of course dear." My mom winked at me knowingly._

_I smiled as she waved her hand over the mist._

_I turned to Clarisse and raised my sword._

_"It's time for you to die."_

_***_

_It was dark after dinner and I IM'd my mom back._

_We talked casual…about my training and friends…her and Paul. Then she asked, "Are you going to be coming home for the Annual Skateboarding Competition tomorrow?"_

_My mind went blank. How could I have forgotten about it? Skateboarding was such a big part of my life…one of the reasons why I lived for._

_"I want to, but have to train…" I said._

_"Do you want me to ask Chiron? I'm sure he'll let you go for just a day."_

_"Yeah! I'll find a way to get to the city and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early at home, okay?"_

_My mom smiled. "I must bake a fresh batch of blue chocolate chip cookies for you."_

_"You know me too well."_

_"Why wouldn't I? You're my only son."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I smiled at that memory and at the moment the buzzer blasted and woke me from my daze. I almost fell off my skateboard and that would have looked really bad. I was the favourite of this competition and the one everyone wanted to watch.

Talk about pressure.

Ugh.

***

I received many 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' for all my tricks and stunts and it felt absolutely amazing. For the first time in the longest while, I actually felt normal. Right now at this very moment, it was not all about training and worry about the upcoming war. I did not have the think about how Ancient Greek gods were living in the Western Civilization and that many, if not all of them, wanted me dead.

I could totally be myself.

Grover keeps telling me I behave differently among girls…especially Annabeth.

Annabeth.

I like her but I don't like like her. I think. Why does everyone insist I do?

A few weeks ago, I had a very scary talk with Silena.

_-Flashback-_

_I was eating breakfast._

_"Percy, I want to talk to you."_

_I turned around, mouth full of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Harmph? Wharrgt?"_

_"Ew. Hasn't your mom ever told you not to talk with you mouth full?" Silena looked at me disapprovingly._

_I swallowed. "Well usually when I'm eating, I don't have people visiting me."_

_"Whatever." Silena rolled her eyes. "Hey listen, drop by my cabin at 2:00 sharp. There is something I want to discuss with you."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with me?"_

_She looked at me strangely. "If it didn't have anything to do with you, why am I asking you to come to my cabin?"_

_I frowned still not getting it. Huh?_

_"Are you feeling alright? You are acting slightly retarded."_

_I blinked._

_"Ugh. Just come to my cabin at 2 okay? If you don't, I'll hunt you down and you will face the wrath of Aphrodite..."_

_The wrath of Aphrodite?! I shuddered and nodded like a maniac. "Yes yes yes, I'll be there!"_

_Silena smirked. "It's settled then."_

_-Later-_

_I was standing in front of the Aphrodite cabin. It was 1:55. Usually I would arrive late, but there was absolutely NO WAY I was going to get tortured by Silena._

_The door opened and out popped Silena's head. She motioned me to go in. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. For some reason, I started hyperventilating. Great, I thought. It doesn't take monsters but the Aphrodite cabin to make me scared._

_***_

_"So Percy, now that you are finally in my cabin, I want to talk to you about something important…" Silena tapped her foot._

_I slumped over a hot pink fluffy frilly cushion thing at the back of the Aphrodite cabin. It was a quarter pass two and Silena was getting impatient. It took six girls to drag me in here. Why? Because my legs weren't working. It wasn't my fault. I swear I tried but couldn't move them. They just didn't want to walk into the cabin._

_I sighed in defeat. "Sure. What is it about?"_

_"You…and Annabeth."_

_I raised an eyebrow._

_Silena continued. "I have been watching you both at a distance and I have came to a conclusion…"_

_She waited for me to say something. I didn't dare open my mouth just in case something random came out._

_"You two are in love."_

_I blinked. WHAT?!_

_I had been forced into this cupid looking household just to be told that Annabeth, the girl who insulted me for drooling in my sleep, and I, the guy of all coolness, were in love?_

_My brain died. I didn't know how to physically react. I sat there with horror written all over my face and I stared at Silena, who wore a smug look._

_"Meeting's over. You may go now."_

_Instead of standing up and walking to the door, I tipped over and fell on my face._

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed at the memory. My life was so confusing.  
I took a deep breath and looked around me. Everything seemed normal until I caught a glimpse of Annabeth and Thalia watching. ANNABETH AND THALIA?!

No one was supposed to know I was here! Chiron woke me up at 5am and sneaked me to the border of camp where Argus drove me to my mom's apartment. I was supposed to be training and it would have looked really bad if they knew I, the one and only Percy Jackson who was supposed to save the world, wasn't.

I kept my head down for the rest of the competition. I didn't want to be recognized. I had sneaked a peak at them right after I had finished skateboarding and found them staring at me! I quickly looked away and tried to get as far away as I could from them. But they moved too…like they were trying to FOLLOW ME?!

Uh oh.

I moved quickly through the crowd of people to the other side of the park making sure my back was always facing them.

***

It was the end of the skateboarding competition and Thalia and Annabeth were still here.

"After many contestants and minor injuries…not including the guy that had to be sent to the ER…" The announcer said. "The judges," he waved to them. "have finally decided our winner."

"YEAH!" Someone yelled.

For the first time in my life, I was hoping to not win. If I won, the damn announcer would yell my name into the microphone and it would be heard miles away. I should have signed up using a fake name...like...Bone Basher...or Skull Crusher...or oh who am I kidding.

"And the winner, for the third year in a row…"

Oh no…Oh no….

"from the city hosting this awesome event is…" The announcer continued.

No no no no no!

The announcer turned and gave me a knowing smile. I sighed and walked towards the podium.

"the one and only…"

I nervously moved gripped my skateboard so tightly that my knuckles started turning white.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

I quickly went to get my trophy, hoping I could sneak away before Thalia and Annabeth could come and confront me. But nooooo, it just had to be my luck that they were already making their way towards me with shock written all over their face.

Well then.

Damn.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? I hope it was okay...PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you cyber cookies...:)  
**

**Anyway my reasons for updating so late. I had summer school and 2 music exams. My parents took away my laptop so I had no access to the internet for over 2 WEEKS! It. was. torture. **

**I got my laptop back...finally...so everything is good :)**

**And one last thing, thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited this story...to answer any questions, this will no longer be a one shot...I think I'll write a few more chapters and then we'll see what happens next! **

**Thanks :)  
**


End file.
